muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Numerosity
In 1969, for the first season of Sesame Street, Jim Henson produced and directed a series of live-action short films teaching numbers. Ten segments were produced, for the numbers 1 through 10. The shorts were highlighted by the use of animated graphics, supplied by Henson, and a song, performed by the Kids and individually registered with the American Society of Composers, Authors, and Publishers as, for example, "Ten Song (Song of Ten)." In a similar fashion, the "First Season Show Content", found at the CTW Archives, refers to the segments as, for example, "Henson #10" (the Old School: Volume 1 DVD chapter stop for the first episode also refers to one segment as "Henson #3"). The series has also been referred to as "‘The Baker’ films"Borgenicht, David. Sesame Street Unpaved. p. 44 or "baker segments"Morrow, Robert W. Sesame Street and the Reform of Children's Television. Index. due to the presence of a baker as the final gag in each film. Each film opened with an animated sequence where kids counted up to 10 and then back to 1 (this sequence was remade in ribbon effects for various Number of the Day segments from 1 to 10 during the 36th season). Another animated sequence followed, as children would count to the specific number, in choral voice over, while animated numbers zoomed around the screen. After the segment's number was announced, several human characters, ranging from jugglers to professors, would present that number with various objects. Finally, a baker melodically announced that segment's number of desserts, and fell down a flight of stairs. Jim Henson dubbed the voice of the baker, while another actor played the character on screen. In addition to the baker and the animated sequences, other recurring sequences in these segments included: a man opening a door with a question mark on it, revealing that segment's number of animals (two turtles, three crocodiles, four fish, etc); A boy with that segments number of toys; and a boy (played by Brian Henson) presenting the segment's number of money (one penny, five dimes, etc). In 1970, the New York Times Magazine reported on Joan Ganz Cooney's distaste for the baker's fall at the end of the segment: "'I don't like it,' Mrs. Cooney says flatly of the pratfall finale. 'Banana-peel humor is male and it's from age 4 on. Younger children -- 2-year-olds, say -- think he's hurt.' Then why does the guy stay? 'The show,' said Mrs. Cooney, 'is definitely male-oriented.'"John Culhane, "Report Card on Sesame Street," New York Times Magazine, 24 May 1970, pp. 18 ff. These segments were featured regularly on Sesame Street until 1988. List of segments "Three Song (Song of Three)" * * Baker: birthday cakes * Notes: Jim Henson makes an on-screen cameo as a juggler, and his son Brian appears as the kid who says "three peas." "Four Song (Song of Four)" * * Baker: root bear floats * Notes: some of the toys would later be seen in the #10 film. "Five Song (Song of Five)" * * Baker: fancy fruit cakes * Notes: Beautiful Day Monster, Thudge, an early Grover, Flute-Snatcher, and Snork make a cameo. The man who discovers them exclaims "five... whatever they are!" * Releases: The version heard on The Sesame Street Book & Record included five horns, five dogs and five coconuts. It was also released on Songs from the Street. "Six Song (Song of Six)" * * Baker: strawberry shortcakes "Seven Song (Song of Seven)" * * Baker: pumpkin pies * Notes: This film appeared in This Way to Sesame Street. "Eight Song (Song of Eight)" * * Baker: raspberry pudding desserts "Nine Song (Song of Nine)" * * Baker: coconut custard pies * Notes: Rowlf makes a rare Sesame Street cameo in this film. "Ten Song (Song of Ten)" * * Baker: ten chocolate-layer cakes * Notes: A few years after its first broadcast, the "ten Indians" were replaced with "ten bells." This film was reviewed by Oscar the Grouch and Telly Monster (and imitated by Ernie) in a Sneak Peek Previews sketch. * Releases: The Street We Live On, with new sound effects; Pictures and dialog included in Sesame Street Unpaved. |} Sources Category:Sesame Street Live-Action Sketches Category:Henson Films Category:Numbers